User talk:ToaCodyNuva/talk
Pics Use the binoculars. 19:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll try, but some shots are better when taken from the Minifig's perspective. 20:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Stop, if you use the wiki redirect it wont go to the right spot on the page 02:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It does go to the right spot, it just centers over the name. 02:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No it doesnt. 02:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Try going to the page by entering the name in the search box, it wont work, it only works if you click the link 02:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) actually, ill make a test page. 02:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The reason it doesnt work is because I used html headers, and wikicode redirects dont work with html headers, i cant use wikicode headers because they dont work with html tables. 02:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Regardless, the wiki redirect will take the user to the desired portion of the desired page whether they get there by clicking on a link or typing it in the search box. 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Not for html headings! Wikicode redirects will only take you to Wikicode headings! Wikicode headings dont work in html tables. 02:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) They were working for me, otherwise I wouldn't have started switching the pages over. 02:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Try it on one page, then go to the redirect page by typing the redirect page name in the search box, it will go to the page, but not to the where the item is. 02:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Try searching Dox Shoulderpads in the search box. Remember to type the entire name and then hit Search. 02:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I end up at the top, not scrolled down or anything. 02:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, it works in IE, but not in Firefox, but it only does this on this wiki........., plus we want the items to show up in the search box. 02:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I just did it on Firefox (didn't know the wiki was fixed for there) and it worked just like on IE. 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Is it the latest firefox and whats your os? 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) In order:yes and Windows Vista. 03:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll try reinstalling firefox, anyways we want the items to show in the search box 03:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) So long as they can find it, I think it's fine. And they need to have the Items category, so can you do that while im reinstalling firefox? 03:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) wait, you cant have categories on redirect pages! 03:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) nvm theres a bug with wikia that the category doesnt show. 03:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) nothing...... Try going to Bell Bottoms and tell me if the item is at the top of the page. 03:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you using the new skin, Oasis? I am and it won't go to where the item is, but if I change it to Monobook it works. 03:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) and Monaco, oh.... thats what youre using...... 03:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ill contact wikia and see what they say. 03:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I prefer Monaco, as it's the format I've become most used to. On the 3rd you'll have to use Oasis, theyre removing Monobook and Monaco 04:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Gems The gems go under the Other Items page, and the gem pages link to Other Items#ITEM NAME 19:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Stop undoing my edit, we don't need a gems page. 01:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Templates Look, you can change the color and what the rows say: User:Mythrun/Sandbox 21:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) and I fixed the image size problem. 22:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) lu-ldd look: http://www.filefront.com/17445766/luldd.zip Have you had any trouble with your LDD recently. Lately, when I try to access mine, I apparently activate the program but no window appears or anything. 03:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No, try re-installing it, or it might be a problem with the new version if you have it. 17:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) its a problem with the latest version, download 3.1 here: http://cache.lego.com/downloads/ldd2.0/installer/SetupLDD-PC-3_1_3.exe 22:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Still nothing. 01:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) go to run and put this in: "C:\Program Files\LEGO Company\LEGO Digital Designer\LDD.exe" with the "s, if it doesnt work open up task manager look for ldd.exe in the processes click it and end it then try again. 01:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying everything I can think of and still can't get LDD to work!!! 22:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ... file diving. 19:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ... Lego unapproved Mythrun, saying it was too close to Mythran.... 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You could try "Mythrunner". 20:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) got Mythrunn 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep changing it? 19:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Because I managed to change the font collor on the original template used on these pages. 20:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) GOT IT! I GOT IT! 00:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Templates Template:LUcustomiseable How to use: In Row1 goes the row 1 title in R1C goes the row 1 content example: Row1=Theme R1C=Castle if you dont enter anything in both Row1 and R1C the box doesnt show up. then theres Template:WorldLU which is the same as the regular world template except for the black patcher parts. 08:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) R4 I found things in the game files about rank 4! (but they say test next to them but i only found them after today's update) 00:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sig go to preferences then look for signature, check the custom signature box, type ~~~~~ then save it, then all you have to do to put your sig on a page is type ~~~~ what do you think of the new wiki look? at least everything works for me now. 19:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Template Here: Template:Characterorangetext 05:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What about one for the Template:Character Type? 04:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character_Typeot 04:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Venture League I just wanted to let you now about the recent changes I've been working on. I moved all and more data from Venture to Venture Leauge and Venture now redirects to Venture League. Hope you like them! '-Friendly Felix' I think the changes are great, and thank you for the gesture. 02:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New char template Template:CharacterLU User:ToaCodyNuva/New 21:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) LUWPD LUWPD 23:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm up for a position. 04:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Request membership on the talk-page. 21:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Its official! "Hi there, Thank you for contacting us and for helping us test LEGO Universe! Now that the beta is over you are permitted to talk about your beta testing experience! Get out there and promote the game! See you in LEGO Universe soon! LEGO Universe Support Team" 09:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) News blogs What do you think of NEWS _____ BLOGS? 05:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) About talk pages not working, try (re)downloading the latest version of firefox. Funny, and I'll look into the Firefox issue. 04:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) oh i moved your sig to Template:Signatures/ToaCodyNuva type 07:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Vote here: Forum:News Blogs 21:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: From Train idk..... want me to make you a sig? 02:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? --ToaCodyNuva 02:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) here: User:ToaCodyNuva/sig type to use it 02:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! 03:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) the name is transparent :p type ~~~~~ after the sig code 03:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. ToaCodyNuva 03:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) not ~~~~(4), ~~~~~(5. 03:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it looked like four. 04:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stormling Pirates Why did you list Stormling Pirates as a subject to delete, when it was already a subject listed on the Gnarled Forest page? - Account Unknown There already is a page for the Stromling Pirates. --ToaCodyNuva 22:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) just redirect it with #redirect PAGE 22:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi train. a random guy :p 23:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I can edit this one!!! Also, I seem to be having the same problems you are apparently having. --ToaCodyNuva 22:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) using firefox? thats why, dont know why, all other wikis work, and i dont want to use ie. ill go ahead and make this the talk page there. 22:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ok i made the talk page redirect here. 22:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. So, are you anxious about the Founders' Release next week? --ToaCodyNuva 22:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it in time for the 8th :( ill get it on the 12th so i might not see you until the next day. 22:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Bad. The Founders' Launch is the 12th. --ToaCodyNuva 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) they switched it to the 8th 23:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got on the Message Board and saw that. If you ever go to the Warehouse 13 Wikia, check out the blog I started there. --ToaCodyNuva 01:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Factions Page It seems we have a disagreement about the Factions page. The things about the faction leaders I put in were clearly talked about in the comic con faction video, which I put in as a source at the bottom. And another thing, the faction names. In the faction video, it calls them, "The Assembly", "The Sentinels", "The Paradox", and "The Venture League". I suppose I shouldn't have changed Venture League to Venture. If there is going to be a "the" in front of Sentinels, there needs to be a "the" in front of all of the names. I hope we cannot get these problems sorted out. ~ 05:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Felix - 'Actually, I did get on that. Venture now redircets to Venture League and Venture League has been updated with tons of data. Welcome Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mission 1 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 21:56, April 20, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it.